A Goth's True Love
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: After Shadow and Rouge have an argument, they apologize, but accidentally kiss. When Jackie finds out, she gets upset and dumps the hedgehog. Will she get back with him or will she belong to someone else? A sequel to "The Goth and the Ultimate Life Form".


A Goth's True Love

**Do you remember Jackie the Raccoon from "The Goth and the Ultimate Life Form"? If you **

**don't, then read that story before you read this one. I won't really care though. This is for all **

**of you who are crazy Shadow fans. Hope you like it.**

It was a sunny afternoon in Knothole Village. Everything was fine for everyone,

except for Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. They were having a huge argument with each

other.

"I'm just telling you that Krystal and I should do the mission with you because it

might be dangerous!" said Rouge.

"But I'm the Ultimate Life Form, so I should do this alone!" said Shadow.

"Shadow! I know that, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh, so you want me to just sit around and let you take charge?!"

"No! I mean—"

"Look if you're going to argue about it, then I'm going home."

Shadow walked away from Rouge while the bat said, "Fine!" She walked away as

well.

While Shadow was heading to his house, he mumbled under his breath, "That Rouge,

who does she think she is?! She knows that I'm capable of handling things on my own. It's not like

she's my mother or anything." Shadow sighed. Then, he thought of something that would probably

drain away his stress. He took out his cell phone, dialed a specific number, and waited for the person

to pick up.

Meanwhile, a young teenaged raccoon was jamming on her electric guitar playing

the song, "Take Me Back" by Backflesh. It was so loud that she didn't notice her cell phone was

ringing until she messed up on a note and heard it. She put her guitar down and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Jackie. It's me," said the person on the other line.

"Shadow. I haven't heard from you since Halley and Salley's birthday party."

**(A/N: Read "15****th**** Birthday Party" for more details)**.

"Yeah, well…"

"Are you okay? You don't sound so well."

"Oh, I kind of got into an argument with Rouge. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Well, how about I come over to your house later and cheer you up?"

Shadow smiled. "I'd like that."

Jackie smiled too. "Thanks. I love you, Shad."

"I love you too, Jackie. Bye." Shadow hung up the phone and continued on walking

to his house.

At nighttime, at about 6:53 pm, Shadow was in his bed, waiting for Jackie to come

over. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

He shrugged. "Come in."

When the person opened the door, Shadow couldn't believe who it was. And that

was Rouge.

"Shadow," she said softly, "can I talk to you, please?"

Shadow sighed. "I guess." Rouge walked over to Shadow and sat on his bed beside

him.

She took a deep breath and said, "Listen, I…I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier.

It's just that…I didn't really want you to get hurt 'cause I sort of…care about you."

Shadow sighed again. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You were right. I shouldn't be

able to do the mission alone. Besides, you're my partner and…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rouge smiled warmly at Shadow and he smiled back. They looked away from each

other for a few seconds in silence.

Then, Rouge said, "Shadow?"

Shadow turned to her. "Yes, Rouge?"

Rouge blushed a little bit. She was nervous about telling him something, but she

spoke up, "I think I kind of…like you."

Shadow couldn't believe what Rouge just said. It made him forget about Jackie.

He smiled. "I kind of like you too, Rouge." The two stared at each other for a

couple seconds. Then, without realizing, they leaned towards each other and kissed. They embraced

each other with passion. They never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, they heard someone say, "Oh my God!" Shadow and Rouge broke away to

see a periwinkle raccoon standing near the doorway, looking shocked.

Shadow looked at Rouge then back at the raccoon. "J-Jackie, it's not what you

think!" he said feeling shocked.

"How could you?!" said Jackie as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

Shadow got up from his bed and chased after her. "Jackie!" He caught up with her

and grabbed her arms.

Jackie pulled away from him. "Let go of me!"she cried.

"Jackie, please. I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear!"

Jackie didn't believe him and punched him directly in the face. He fell to the floor

while holding onto his eye. It was black and swollen.

"You suck!" shouted Jackie. She continued on running, leaving Shadow behind.

"Jackie!" shouted Shadow. "No!" He felt so ashamed about hurting his girlfriend,

that he almost cried.

Rouge ran to him and helped him from the ground. She felt guilty about kissing

Shadow, even though he was already dating someone else.

"Sh-Shadow," she said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Shadow cut her sentence off. "Just…go. I want to be left alone." Rouge hesitated

at first but then started to walk away slowly.

About an hour later, Jackie was in her room, crying her eyes out because Shadow

cheated on her. Her face was buried on her pillow, which got black stains on it from her mascara.

Outside from her room, a tan male raccoon with a black cape came upstairs. He

found Jackie's door and knocked on it.

"Jackie," he said, "are you in there?"

"Go away, Shadow!" Jackie shouted from her room.

The raccoon was surprised that he didn't recognize his voice. "Jackie, it's me,

Zeppelin."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I came by to tell you something. It's kind of important."

"I'm not in a good mood right now. Just leave me alone." Zeppelin could hear

Jackie cry softly and it made him concerned. He wanted to calm her down, so he slowly opened the

door and walked into her room.

"You mind telling me why?" he asked.

Jackie slowly looked up at him, not caring that he didn't listen to her. Her face

was back on the pillow.

"Yes!" she finally answered and sobbed quietly.

Zeppelin walked up to her and gently rubbed her back with his hand. "Aw, c'mon,

Jackie," he said. "You know I hate to see you cry." Jackie looked up at Zeppelin again with black

tears staining her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Zeppelin in a soothing tone.

Jackie sat up and hesitated because she didn't really want to talk about what had

just happened. "It's about Shadow."

"What happened? Did he dump you?"

More tears came from her eyes. "No…I dumped him."

Zeppelin was shocked. "But why? You've never done that before."

Jackie hesitated again. "He was kissing Rouge!"

"Who's Rouge?"

"A friend of Shadow's. She's a white bat. They had an argument earlier today;

Shadow told me about it. I was going to go visit him and help him feel better. However, when I got

to his house, I saw him and Rouge kissing…on the bed! I got so upset and mad that I…I yelled at him

and ran away." Jackie cried even more and covered her face with her hands. "He cheated on me!

How could he?! I thought he loved me."

Zeppelin took pity on her for what had happened. "Jackie, I'm so sorry." He placed

his hand on her arm. "But, I'm sure it was an accident."

Jackie looked up to him. "How do you know? You weren't even there."

"I just know these things. And even if it was on purpose, you shouldn't stay mad

at him for a long time." He released his grip from Jackie's arm.

The female raccoon sighed. "Why are you here anyway?"

Zeppelin hesitated. Then, he spoke, "Well…I was going to tell you something,

but…if you still love Shadow, then…I won't say anything."

He was about to walk away until Jackie said, "Tell me."

Zeppelin stopped and sighed. "Okay." He turned around and walked back to the

female raccoon. "Jackie…I want us to get back together."

Jackie couldn't believe her ears. "What did you say?"

Zeppelin sat on the bed near Jackie. "You heard me. I want us to be together

again. I want to hang out with you again. I also want to hug you, kiss you, talk to you, have sex with

you, anything that'll get me to be with you."

Jackie was speechless. She couldn't believe that her first date that dumped her a

long time ago, still loved her. But then, something hit her mind.

"But, what about Suzie?" she said. "Isn't she your new girlfriend?"

Zeppelin didn't think about that. Then, he said, "Alright, the truth is…I was never

in love with Suzie."

"I don't understand."

Zeppelin sighed. "After I broke up with you, I felt so guilty and ashamed of

myself. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was just kind of angry and annoyed. I was going to

apologize to you, but then, I saw you with someone else. And I was a little jealous.

"Then, one day, I met Suzie at the diner and I sort of 'asked her out', even

though…it wasn't real."

Jackie now realized what Zeppelin was saying. "Wait a minute, you mean all this

time you were just using that chipmunk to get me jealous?"

"Well, I thought it might work."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Unfortunately, it didn't. Why didn't you just tell me

about this?"

"I wanted to, but you know me. I don't really do so well with the honesty stuff.

Anyway, after you got dumped by your fourth date, I was going to tell you the truth. But, at Gothic

Park, when I saw you with Shadow, I thought he made you so happy and I didn't want to ruin your

relationship with him. So, I decided to give up my little scheme and actually date Suzie for real."

"But, how did you two break up?"

"I was getting to that. Earlier today, I was at Suzie's house and we were sort of…you

know, making out. But then, she nearly seduced me into having sex with her."

Jackie's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"I know." He then mumbled, "That slut."

"Then, what happened?"

"I told her that I didn't want to do it because I…I told her that I love you, not her.

Then, she got really ticked off and beat the heck out of me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Afterwards, I came over to see you." Zeppelin sighed. "So, that's the truth.

And…I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for dumping you."

Jackie was touched by Zeppelin's words, that she was speechless. "Zeppelin…" she

said, "…I don't know what to say."

Zeppelin put his hands on Jackie's cheeks. "How about you give me your answer.

Whether or not, you want to go out with me again." Jackie didn't do anything except stare into

Zeppelin's green eyes. The male raccoon stared at her brown ones. Then, they slowly leaned in and touched each

other's lips. Jackie missed kissing Zeppelin's black lips. She didn't want him to stop, and neither did

he.

Zeppelin licked Jackie's lips, wanting an entrance. She opened her mouth and felt

his tongue slip in and taste hers. She then felt herself being pushed onto her pillow and Zeppelin

laid on top of her.

Meanwhile, outside of Jackie's house, a black hedgehog saw the two raccoons

kissing. He was surprised to see them. He wasn't even mad. He smiled and went inside the house.

After a couple minutes, Zeppelin stopped kissing Jackie.

The female raccoon smiled and said, "I'll get back with you, Zeppelin."

The male raccoon felt really happy. "Thanks, Jackie."

Just as he was about to kiss Jackie again, she got up and realized something.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" asked Zeppelin.

"What about Shadow? He probably still thinks I'm in love with him." She gently

pushed Zeppelin away from her. "I've got to tell him about this."

"You don't have to," said a male voice. The raccoons turned to see Shadow by the

doorway. "I already know. And I'm not mad at you."

The raccoons were surprised.

"You're not?" asked Zeppelin.

Shadow shook his head. "No because if you're happy to be back with Jackie, then

I'm happy too." Shadow walked to Jackie. "I'm sorry I…cheated on you. I didn't really mean to do

it."

"It's okay," said Jackie. "It was an accident anyway. Friends?" Jackie held out her

hand.

Shadow took it and said, "Friends." They shook each other's hand. He then walked

away from the couple to the door. "Well, I got to get going. Rouge must be waiting for me."

Jackie smiled. "I wish you both luck."

Shadow smiled and held up a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control." The emerald

glowed and then Shadow disappeared.

"What a nice guy," said Jackie.

"He sure is," said Zeppelin, wrapping his arm around Jackie's waist. "I now

understand why you loved him."

"I know, but I'm just glad to have you as my boyfriend again."

"So am I." Zeppelin kissed down Jackie's neck gently and stood in front of her.

"So, you want to come back at my place? Talk, make out, and just maybe…lose your virginity to

me?"

Jackie smiled warmly. "I thought you'd never ask." Jackie laughed as Zeppelin

picked her up and carried her to his house for their romantic moment.

The End

**Did you all like that? And are you happy that I put some Shadouge in it? R&R.**


End file.
